Blackout
by WarricksGirl
Summary: Lights aren't the only problem for the night shift. Greg thinks he's from a different country, Warrick's delusional, and Nicky just won't shut up. Another one of my funny, pointless, balls of fluff. READ & REVIEW!


Title: Blackout  
Summary: Lights aren't the only problem for the nightshift...Greg's thinks he's from a different country, Warrick's delusional, and Nicky just won't shut up.  
AN: I know it's pointless…just read the 'bloody' story…  
I'm not making fun of anyone, it's just for humor purposes. I apologize in advance if I offend you. ;)

* * *

"Hi Cathy…" Nicky said quickly.

"Uh, hi…?" Catherine said. "Are you…okay?"

"Me? Okay? YeahI'm perfectlyfine! I'mhyperandhappyandreadytogo!"

"Okay…where's Warrick?"

"WarrickIdon't knowwhere Warrickis unlesshe washere liketwo secondsago butI thinkthat wasanother personbecause hesaid thathe wasGrissom."

"What?"

"Nothing never mind."

"Nicky…what are you on?"

"On? Onwhat becauseI havenoidea whatyou aretalkingabout."

"Yeah…whatever…" Just then Warrick came staggering down the hall nearly running into the wall. He stumbled into the break room, laughing his ass off.

"Hiiiiiii Catherine," he said his words slow, slurred, and stretched out.

"Warrick…what the hell is wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me…" he said with a snicker.

"Riiiiight…"

"You'rereallyreallycute, didIevertellyouthat?" Nick said to Catherine.

"Okay…Nick's high on something, Warrick's drunk, and–"

"Crikey!" Greg said loudly bursting though the double doors into the break room. "Have any of you lads seen Grissom?" he said with a half–Australian-half–English accent.

"Greg…why are you talking like that?" Catherine said.

"Talking like what, ma-love?"

"That…"

"Well…whateva…it's been a plezur zalking zo zou mademoiselle," he grabbed Catherine's hand, kissing it.

"What are you supposed to be? French, Australian, or English?"

"Wawl…I culd be whateva…ya knaw…Suthern…"

"South is southern…" Warrick said. Nick, Greg, and Catherine stared at him. "or is it the other way…ah what the hell…it doesn't really matter to me…" he said with another snicker.

"Good God…he's so freggin' drunk," Greg said, switching back to a English accent.

"God…you guys are all insane…"Catherine murmured.

"Isinsanetheoppositeofsanebecauseifitisthenthat'safreakinginsultCathyI–"

"Shut the hell up, Nick!" Catherine said. "You know what? I'm getting Grissom. He'll know what to do." Catherine stormed out.

"See what ya lads gone and did now? Zow zwere zin zery much…how you Amedicans say…zrouble."

"You talk funny," Warrick said leaning forwards, smiling.

"Ya, buwt I ain't tha one who's dwonk owut af hiws lil' ol' mind."

"Gregisrightyouknowisn'tGregrightyeahofcousehe'srightbecausehestheonenotdrunksohahahahahayourdrunk."

"And you're as freggin' high as a bloody space shuttle, Nicky my boy."

"Cool…" Warrick said leaning so far forwards that he nearly fell over. Just then Grissom and Catherine came back in.

"Crikey! It's the bloody cops!" Greg screamed.

"Undercover agent…na na na neh uh ahn…" Warrick sang.

"Good idea, drunken one," Greg said. He rolled on the floor like an "undercover agent" squeezing between Grissom and Catherine and rolling out the door. He got up when he got across the hall. "You'll never catch me, coppers!" he pointed at Catherine and Grissom. "NEVER! Mwahahaha!" he screamed, running into the DNA lab. Grissom's eyes widened.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Hey…aren't you…wait I know your name…" Warrick said.

"Grissom…" Grissom said.

"Nah…that ain't it…" Warrick said.

"Warrick…his nameis Grissomyou dumbass becausehe's oursupervisor andwell…"

"See what I mean," Catherine said to Grissom under her breath.

"Yeah…I do…" just then Sara came in. she was dressed in high heels and a really long skirt. Her regular dress shirt was the same, but her hair was cut shorter, streaked with blond and curly all over.

"Hi everyone…sorry I'm late…got held up in traffic," she explained.

"Oooh…"Warrick said, looking at her hair. "Curly…" he went up to Sara and twisted a lock of her hair and let it go, watching it bounce back up. Sara stared at him in confusion.

"Warrick…are you….okay?" she said.

"Yeah…your hair is curly!"

"Really…" she said with a fake smile. She walked over to Grissom. "What the hell happened to him?" she asked him.

"I think he's drunk," Grissom murmured so Warrick couldn't hear him. Nick suddenly gasped, nearly falling off the break room couch.

"SARA! YOURHAIR! IT'SBOUNCYANDCURLY!!" Nick screamed. Nick got up and pulled a lock of Sara's curly hair.

"No way, looser! I saw her first!" Warrick said pushing Nicky out of the way and playing with Sara's hair.

"Ohyeah! WellI'm notthe onewho'sdrunk!"

"Well I'm not high as a space thingy magigger-er…ah what the hell, I saw her first!"

"Guys! Can you stop pulling my hair! You're making my head hurt."

"See whatcha did Nicky! You need to stop going and pulling curly hairs' girl…wait I didn't say that right…" Warrick said.

"God…he's drunk out of his mind…"Grissom said.

"Girly hair's curl…hairy curls' girl…" Warrick said as if he was deep in thought, "curly hairs' girl…wait no…I already said that…"

"This'lltake awhile…whowant's McDonalds IdoIdo!" Nick said.

"GIRLS' CURLY HAIR! Yeah…that's it…" Warrick said. Suddenly, without warning all the lights in the whole entire lab went out, followed by a loud, ear-piercing scream. Greg came crawling in on his knees, covering his ears.

"We're under attack! The building is crashing down! Zi znew zi zhouldn't've zhom zhere zwith zou zrazy Amedicans! I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'M GONNA DIE!" Greg screamed.

"Greg…relax! It's just a blackout," Catherine said.

"What about a fire?!" Warrick exclaimed.

"Warrick…no one said anything about a fire," Sara said.

"AHH! FIRE!" Warrick screamed dropping to the floor. "Stop drop roll, stop drop roll…"

"This is insane…" Catherine said. "Why was I ever attracted to you, Warrick?" Warrick stopped rolling, lifting his shirt up. "Oh…now I remember…" Catherine said. Everyone stared at Cath. "What? Warrick's hot."

"Yeah…well…she's right…" Sara said.

"Okawy…lawts stawp beeig atwacted ta lil' ol' Warwic o'er ther and find a bloody how zu Amedicans zay…fuse box magingyerer…" Greg said with multiple fake-accents.

"That'sjanitor's workGreggo," Nick said.

"Well…we need evacabanate the building…" Greg said.

"I think you mean evacuate," Grissom said.

"And evacuate for what?" Sara asked.

"FIRE!" Warrick screamed again. "WOMEN AND WARRICKS FIRST!!!"

"Hey…nofair…there'sonly oneWarrick…Ithink…"

"No there isn't…" Warrick said. "Just because I'm the only Warrick in the lab, doesn't mean I'm the only Warrick in the lab…"

"Warrick…that didn't make any sense…" Catherine said.

"I'm a Warrick then!" Greg said. "Let's get out of here!" he screamed, running into the DNA lab again, tripping over his chair when he got in there. "Crikey, who put the bloody there!" they heard him say. Grissom shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe this is happening…" he said.

"Yeah. Where's a camera when you need one?" Sara said. Suddenly Archie came in the break room holding a camera.

"I saw Greg running back and forth…Warrick practically running into a wall and Nicky jumping up and down like a high hyper monkey on cocaine," he said.

"And you figured, _'hey there's a bunch of intoxicated graveyard–shift CSIs and their lab techie. I'd better get pictures!'_" Sara said.

"Uh…"

"No really, because that's what I was thinking."

"Oh…well…say cheese!" Archie took pictures of Nick who was jumping up and down again, and Warrick, who was still rolling on the floor.

"Hey…these are great! All I need is Greg and I can blackmail the ultimate blackmail king!" Archie looked around. "Whoops, did I say that out loud? Oh well…see you guys…"

"Wait…Archie…you went out with Warrick, Greg and Nick earlier. Now everyone's high on something. Except you. What the hell happened?" Catherine asked.

"Uh…bye!" Archie said, taking off down the hallway.

"Oooookaaay…what was that…" Sara said. Warrick suddenly gasped and hopped on his feet.

"OH MY GOD!" he screamed.

"What?!" Grissom asked.

"The lights…they're all off!" Warrick said. Sara, Cath and Grissom all sighed.

"He'scrazy…" Nicky said. Warrick fell over.

"Oh my God…did he just pass out?" Cath said.

"Well _this _says a lot about my team…" Grissom said.

"Ahh you night–shifters," Eckley said. "Grissom…is this how you run your team?"

"Oh can it, Eckley." Cath said. "At least out team members _look_ good…"

"Oh yes…" Grissom said. "This'll make a great story for the press…"

* * *

END

Crikey! The end already? Wawl…why down't ya'll just click that lil' ol' button dawn ther and giv me a lil' ol' review.

( If you didn't understand that, FEED BACK PEOPLE, FEEDBACK! ;) )


End file.
